


Party Favor

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, mentions of future cock warming, photos taken during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is known for hosting magnificent dinner parties that always end with him offering up a party favor.The party favor in question is Will Graham bent over a table for all the gentlemen to enjoy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/a bunch of dudes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head all week. Pls enjoy!

Hannibal stood at the center of the room, a wine glass in one hand and a blunt butter knife in the other. The evening was coming to an end and Hannibal’s foyer, filled with well-dressed bodies, loitered around waiting for the ending of the soirée to be announced. 

The gentle clinking of knife against crystal rang throughout the entrance hall and everyone turned to accept Hannibal’s address. 

“It’s been quite the evening,” Hannibal said, a slight smile adorning his handsome face. He held his wine glass up. “However, sadly I must call upon a conclusion. I want to thank you all for coming. May your pallets be satisfied and your thirst be quenched. My home is always open to you, should you be in need of a full stomach and fine aged drink.” 

A ring of laughter sparked among Hannibal’s guests. 

“Let’s hope we don’t have to beg you to host another dinner party again like we’ve had to do these past few months!” A guest said, causing the laughter to roar again. 

“We do so love your parties, Hannibal,” another guest said. 

“Please don’t fill our heads with empty promises.” 

“Nonsense,” Hannibal said with a smile. “I wouldn’t dream of letting you all down again.” 

The laughter died down and Hannibal inched Will Graham over from his spot in the corner, where he had been told to stand all evening, with his finger before speaking up again.

“Gentlemen,” Hannibal spoke only to the men in the room as Will Graham dutifully bent over the round center table that an hour ago had been littered with hors d’oeuvres and drink samples and unbuckled and lowered his forest green pants to pool at his ankles. A plug filled his hole, a sizable ruby jewel adorned the flat of it. “On your way out if you’d like to participate in my little party favor, please do. No obligation, of course.” Hannibal took a sip of his wine at the same moment as he began a gentle tapping against the plug snug inside of Will. 

Will gripped the table with a soft whine. 

Hannibal smirked. 

The party guests didn’t seem shocked in the least, their faces all completely passive. A few of them bid Hannibal and his home a polite adieu, some wives kissed their husbands and told them to “have fun” and “I’ll wait in the car, Dear,” while the single men all filed into line, all accustomed by then to Hannibal’s unconventional party favor. 

Fourteen men in total. 

Hannibal hadn’t held a dinner party in a while and this wasn’t Will’s first time being a favor to Hannibal’s guests, but it had been a while. Will had convinced Hannibal to hold another party, having so missed the feeling of dripping with multiple different loads. 

“Look at me,” Hannibal said, Will’s mouth full of his cock the week prior. 

Will peered up at Hannibal through his thick lashes, his tongue languidly petting at the tip not covered by foreskin. 

“You want to be bent over the table again?” Hannibal stroked himself and slapped his cock against the flat Will’s tongue a few times. Will’s eyes watered at the sides, desperate for it. He nodded. “Miss men taking turns with you? Using you like a party favor? A hole for their cocks?” 

Will nodded again, more enthusiastically. 

Hannibal exhaled a curse. “You know I love watching that. Hearing their guttural groans. Knowing they want you. But knowing you’re mine and they can’t have you. You belong to me.” Hannibal held Will’s jaw tight in his grasp, addressing him. “And you love that, don’t you?” 

Will nodded again, before being released, immediately dropping his head and whimpering around Hannibal’s cock head, playing with his warm tongue dripping with spit. 

And so another party was announced, as a way of not only Hannibal being able to please his group of friends and peacock his beautiful home and expertise at the culinary arts but also placating his love. He wanted Will to be happy. And if happiness was dripping with fourteen near-stranger’s come, so be it. 

The first man stepped forward, fishing himself out of his slacks, his cock already hard with anticipation for what he knew was coming. The men behind them had already begun stroking themselves so they would be prepared when their turn came. 

“Take out your plug, Will,” Hannibal said, petting Will’s nude lower back. 

Will reached behind himself, his fingers finding the ruby attached to the matte black plug and twisted it slightly before tugging it out revealing his hole dripping with lube, a thin line flowed down past his perineum. Hannibal took the plug from Will’s hand and pocketed it. “Spread yourself open for him, honey,” Hannibal cooed. “Be polite, show your manners.” 

Will obeyed, tugging his cheeks apart, eagerly awaiting the first man to slip inside. 

“You know the rules,” Hannibal said to the man. “You’re allowed five thrusts. I don’t care how slow you make them or how fast. If you don’t come in five thrusts or less you’re barred from all future dinner parties.” 

Hannibal had only had one man, months ago, not come in five thrusts or less, which Hannibal was extremely offended by. It was akin to slapping a chef across the face after preparing a delicacy. His Will was perfect, how dare he, how could he possibly not reach his climax being inside him? It was unimaginable. 

The man’s body was the main course of that evening’s party. Hannibal dared anyone not to come again. For they would too become the hors d’oeuvres on that very table as he had. 

The first man in line stepped forward and pressed into Will’s slightly gaped hole. Will didn’t do much as tense up, taking the man’s thick cock easily. 

“Fuck,” the man sighed, sinking in. The lube that had packed Will’s hole preparing him for use began seeping out around the intrusion. Will whined when the man gripped his hips and retreated before slamming at a medium pace into him once, twice, and he was rocking into Will with a groan filling him. 

The man shivered before stepping back, watching his come leak from Will’s hole. Will continued holding his cheeks open, just as he had been told. The man took out his phone as he put himself away and snapped a photo. 

“Thank you, Hannibal,” he said with a nod. 

“My pleasure,” Hannibal said, and the man was off. 

The second man stepped forward. His thrusts were more erratic but it took him only two thrusts before he was finished.

Will stayed good and quiet, save his whimpers and whines as the men each took their turns with him. Some of them choosing to take photos of their handiwork after and some just leaving without a parting word. 

“You’re doing so well,” Hannibal would whisper, petting Will’s curls as he took cock after cock. 

Will nuzzled into his hand, looking up at him with adoring eyes as the last man slid into him. 

“I know,” Hannibal cooed. “I won’t forget.” 

The last man finished up, using the other men’s come as lube, coming easily in three slow thrusts. The man took a photograph and was off without a word. 

Hannibal immediately got Will’s plug out and slid it into his love, keeping all fourteen loads inside him for the rest of the evening, just as he wanted. 

Some of the men’s come had leaked down Will’s thighs and balls. Hannibal gathered the remainder on two of his fingers and brought them to Will’s mouth so he could suck them clean, whining at the taste. Hannibal brought three separate offerings to Will’s mouth until he was clean. Will stayed sucking Hannibal’s fingers until he was told otherwise, not wanting to pull back, loving having Hannibal’s digits in his mouth. After cleaned of release, they tasted of thyme and salt. They relaxed Will, clinging to them and suckling on them for as long as he could. 

Hannibal finally pulled them back, earning another whine from Will. 

“Shh,” Hannibal smoothed Will’s curls back from his forehead. “You can stay up and keep my cock warm all night, if you’d like.” 

Will nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
